Omega
by Meccaa
Summary: Do you believe in the supernatural? Do you believe in immortality or super strength? This story entails the life of Alicia Hale. A young teenage high schooler who gets caught at the wrong time wandering the streets. She was always fond of the idea that the supernatural exists. What happens when she is taken into a new sense of reality. Will she survive or will she die trying?


Chapter One

"Goodnight Alicia." Her mother called out to her.

"Goodnight mama." She responded with a hint of fatigue in her voice.

The light shut off and she was left in an eternal pit of darkness. Her thoughts began to roam her mind and she was left to wonder about every aspect of life. As she laid on her orthopedic plush mattress, she began to question her purpose in life. _Why am I here? Do I belong here? Should I just disappear._ She sat up in her bed and dragged her hands along her face. She let the darkness swallow her whole as the idea of death crossed her mind. She lifted her bamboo body pillow and retrieved the razor that laid beneath it. She held the razor between her fingers and began to play with the one instrument that could end her life. Alicia always played with idea of self-harm. However, it would not be for attention but, for a sense of sanity. She returned the blade to its rightful place before rising to her feet. She made her way into her walk-in closet and grabbed her all black sweats with a hoodie to match. She stood in front of her full-length mirror and her eyes grew wide and vigilant as she watched her reflection. She dragged her hands along her fully clothed body and tears began to flood her eyes. She never understood why the idea of anyone including herself touching her body made her want to scream. She never understood why to her life was meaningless. All she wanted was to be different, she wanted her life to be different. If only she knew it would change so suddenly. She walked towards her window and lifted the broken screen; she placed one foot outside while holding onto the ledge. She took a deep breath before doing the same with the other foot. She slowly crept along the ledge of her window holding on for dear life until she reached her one-foot ladder. She made her way down each step until she felt solid gravel beneath her. She pulled out her phone and set an alarm for three am. This was not Alicia's first time sneaking out and it would not be her last. She knew that her time was limited due to her parents doing constant check ups on her. She headed down her stone patted driveway before taking a right turn. She walked along the dark and abandoned streets with the impeccable sounds of rhythm and blues filling her ears. She wondered the streets watching as families would pass her by. The sight of happiness blocked her vision and she lowered her head in shame and despair. Alicia's childhood wasn't the best but, it wasn't the worst either. She continued her walk as the cool winter breeze grazed her beautiful portrayed skin. Alicia stood at five foot and two inches. She was dressed in a hazelnut colored complexion that shined in any form of light. Her luxurious jet-black curls that fell just above her waist. Her golden colored orbs that locked you under a heart-warming spell. Her miraculous body that showed off every curve. Finally, an award-winning smile that could light up an entire planet. She was always self-conscious and that would be her kryptonite. She continued her walk until she reached an abandoned park. She placed herself onto a swing that slowly creaked back and forth. She placed each hand on either side of the swing; she began pushing her legs out and in. She leaned her head back and watched as the clouds slowly crept across the sky. She closed her eyes allowing the wind to gently caress her body. She was blinded by the moon glistening in the darkly clouded sky. _A full moon, _she thought to herself. The next full moon wasn't expected to appear for a few more days. She continued to push herself along the swing going higher with each thrust. After a few more pumps, she rose from the swing set and began her walk home. She walked along the dark and mysterious path, the moon following behind her. The sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping beneath her feet filled her ears. She continued along the path watching as the trees passed her by, she walked a few more steps before approaching a tunnel. She stood in front of the pitch-dark tunnel shivering under the touch of the winds. Alicia was fearless when it came to many things. However, small spaces were not one of them. The idea of being in a small or captivating space scared her halfway to death. She took in a deep breath before taking a step into the death enduring space. _Come on Alicia, you got this. You just have to make it to the other side,_ she mumbled to herself. She placed another foot In and began her walk through what she considered death.

Drip

Huh, she mumbled to herself. The sound of water dropping against the concrete surface filled the tunnel. She searched around the tunnel looking any form of animal or human for that matter. She turned on her heel and continued her heart wrenching walk. Alicia grew paranoid; it was almost as If something or someone had been following her. She grew worry with each step she took. She turned around numerous times only to be met with darkness. Her heart began to thump in her chest and sweat formed on her forehead. She pulled out her phone and flicked on her flashlight. She flashed the light around the tunnel, in the hopes of finding something. Nothing.

"Hello? "she called out. She lowered her head and continued her walk while picking up some speed along the way. She arrived at the end of the tunnel and placed her phone inside her back pocket. She walked along the path, the hooting of owls and the chirping of crickets filled her ears. She stopped when she noticed a pair of glowing red eyes watching her. Her heart began to pound in her chest as the pair of eyes grew closer in appearance. Her breathing became shallow and barely audible. She looked up to the dark and gloomy sky and caught eye of the full moon. The full moon is out. Alicia fell in love with the idea of the supernatural world. She grew fond of immortality, super strength, the power of hypnosis and the idea of super speed. However, she didn't believe in any of it. She knew that every life would come to an end. She knew that there were no blood sucking humans lurking the earth, or human transforming into werewolves on full moons. However, what if she was wrong. What if the supernatural world did indeed exist? She became anxious as the creature stepped closer. Those glowing red eyes only grew brighter when brought into the moon light. The creature stood on all fours. It's black as tar fur blowing through the gentle breeze that passed by. Its pure white canines glistening in the moonlight as hot saliva dripped from them. Alicia's heartbeat could be heard for miles and it was music to the creature ears. The amount of fear shown in her eyes only made him hungrier. It loved the taste of fear, he craved it. A low growl escaped its lips causing Alicia to take a step back. She slowly turned on her heel and bolted from the abandoned path. She ran as fast as her feet would carry and the wind would push her. She made it past a tall oak tree before tripping over a medium sized rock and falling face first onto the solid ground beneath her. She rose to her feet and limped behind another oak tree two feet away. She placed her back against the tree and slowly slid down it. She lifted her pants leg to see blood oozing its way down. She leaned her head against the tree and attempted to catch her breath. She felt her eyes beginning to sting and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. The forest that was once silent was filled with a low growl and the sound of twigs snapping. Alicia covered her mouth, in the hopes of masking her breathing. She left out a sigh of relief before the sound of her phone alarm filled the forest. Shit, she mumbled to herself as she grabbed the device from her back pocket. She placed it on silent and threw her head back as the tears that once stung her eyes now fell. She rose to her feet and sprinted down the lonely etched path. She looked for any sign of civilization that could help her get home. She stopped when the forest was once again filled with silence. She stood in place with her hands on her knees, she took time to catch her breath and gather herself. A few seconds later, she felt a sharp stinging pain in her side. She cried out in pain and agony; she dropped to the floor and watched as the full started to fade. She pushed herself onto her feet and continued the walk home. After what seemed like an eternity, she made it home and couldn't have been happier. She crawled up the ladder and onto her window ledge; She lifted the broken screen and hopped inside. She walked into her bathroom and flicked on the light temporarily blinding herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and slowly lifted her blood-soaked hoodie. She hissed at the pain and her eyes began to sting. She looked down to see a bite mark covering her right side, just above her abdomen. _Could it be? No, it couldn't be. Werewolves aren't real. Right? _She began to question herself and her sanity. She grabbed her first aid kit and began to clean the mark; she winced in pain as the alcohol touched her skin. She bit into her white plush towel as small whimpers escaped her lips. She placed a piece of gauze along with a bandage over the bite before making her way into her bedroom. She removed her hoodie and made her way to her luscious and plush bed. She slid in and pulled the covers over top of her small body; before closing her eyes and drifting off into slumber.

_It will all be over soon. Tomorrow is a new day_


End file.
